Love Stinks
by Xx.Kammie-Armanie.xX
Summary: Sasuke is marrying Hinata. Sakura is jealous and dates Naruto. What happens when she puts a law suit on him for refusing to marry her. NaruSaku SasuHina Hilarious/love story
1. Chap 1 When We Met

Love Stinks

I couldn't believe it. My best friend is finally marrying her. Well he deserves her. She's perfect for him. I sat there at the rehearsal dinner staring at Hinata and Sasuke talking. Man, why can't I ever find someone.

"Hey dobe, how are ya" said Sasuke sitting down next to me.

"I'm great man, but im happy for ya" I responded.

Then this pink haired woman walked in and hugged Hinata. Wow she was beautiful.

"Who's that" I asked.

"That's Sakura Haruno, Hinata's best friend" said Sasuke.

"Woah, she's hot" I said.

" Naruto, come on, you don't need her, she's crazy" said Sasuke.

"Go introduce us" I said.

"Alright" Sasuke said.

"So Hinata, how is it to be getting married tomorrow to…to…Sasuke" I said, trying not to sound jealous.

"Oh, it feels great. He's just perfect and he loves me a lot" responded Hinata.

"Great to know" I said.

" What's wrong Sakura" asked Hinata.

"Nothing, really…who's that blonde guy by Sasuke" I asked.

"Oh that's Naruto Uzmaki, Sasuke's best friend" said Hinata.

"He's cute" I said.

"Want me to introduce you to him? He's single" said Hinata.

"Okay" I said.

We started to walk to the boys, when we saw them stand up and walk to us.

"Hey Sakura, this is my best friend, Naruto Uzmaki" said Sasuke.

"And Naruto, this is my best friend Sakura Haruno" said Hinata.

"Nice to meet you" said Naruto

"Nice to meet you" I said smiling.

"Let's go sit down" he said.

"okay" I said following.

"So Sakura, are you married?" I asked.

"No, no one wants to marry me" she responded looking down.

"Come on who wouldn't marry you, you're beautiful" I said.

"Really" she asked.

"Yeah" I said.

"Thanks" she said blushing.

"So want to go on a date tomorrow after the wedding?" I asked.

"I'd love to" she said.


	2. Chap 2 Our Date

The Date

I walked Sakura down the aisle to our best friends wedding. We looked like a cute couple, I should know, she's sexy.

During the wedding, I saw Sakura crying when Sasuke said 'I do'.

After the wedding there was a party. I think Sasuke was drunk when he was dancing with Hinata. She seemed drunk too. I went and sat by Sakura.

"So I'm ready to go when you are" I said.

"Oh, I'm ready" she said.

Xoxoxoxo

We left the party and headed somewhere. I sat in the car with Naruto looking out the window. Where was he taking me?

"We're here" he said.

We went in side, and there were stars everywhere. Then there was a moon. I wanted to cry because it was so beautiful.

"So how do you like" he asked.

"I love it" I said.

Then there was slow music playing. He took my hand and started slow dancing with me to the music. We danced across the floor and flowed through the stage.

"This is an amazing date" I said.

"I come here to think about things" he said.

After we danced he took me to my apartment and walked me inside.

"Come on in" I said.

He walked in looking amazed. He sat down on the couch.

"Let me go change into something comfortable all right" I said.

"Okay" he said.

He then took me out to eat at a French restaurant. He simply is just amazing.

Xoxoxoxo

I looked down at the flowers on the coffee table. Then I noticed there were at least 6 brides magazines.

"Who are you marrying" I asked.

"Uh…no one yet. My mom sends me those every time she hears I have another boyfriend" she responded.

"You've only had six boyfriends?" I asked with curiosity.

"No. I had at least 20 there are more around the apartment somewhere" she said.

"So want to make out" I asked.

"I can't sleep with a man until I have at least 3 meals with them" she said.

"Well we ate together at the rehearsal dinner, and at the wedding and remember I took you out to eat at that French restaurant" I said.

"Okay" she said.

We started kissing slowly. Then we started to add more passion with it. I then slid my tongue into her mouth. Our tongues started to play with each then, everything went wild. We quickly undressed each other and started making out again. Then she started playing with it. I let out a small moan. Then she put it in her. She started to ride it slowly. Then she started to go faster and harder. I thrusted into her and let out moans. She was loving it just as I did. We then slowed down and changed positons. I started to thrust into her hard and fast. She let out loud moans. Then I came and she came with me.

I laid down next to her in her bed and fell asleep with her.


	3. Chap 3 Bad Things Happening

Bad Things Happening

After the date, things started to look good for me. She moved in with me and helped me fix up my place. She helped me write my stories for my job. She even had me clean up!

I decided to call Sasuke and see hows he doing.

"Hello" said a voice.

"Hey Hinata is Sasuke there?" I asked.

"Uh…yeah. Hold on" she said. I heard her yell for Sasuke to pick up the phone.

"Hello" said Sasuke

"Hey man, want to go to a bar with me tonight" I asked.

"Yeah but are you sure you can go. Sakura has you on a pretty tight leash" he said.

"Just meet me up there" I said.

"Alright" he said. We both hung up.

"Hey Sakura I'm going out with a couple of guys tonight okay" I said.

"Don't be out too late. And no strip clubs" she said pointing her finger.

Then there was a knock at the door. Sakura went to answer it.

"Hey Sakura, is Naruto here" asked a male voice.

"Yeah Neji, come on in." she said smiling.

"Okay Naruto you ready to go" he asked.

"Yeah hold on man. Oh and Sasuke's meeting us there" I said.

"Cool" said Neji.

We left and went to the bar across town. We entered the bar and there were drunks every where.

"There's Sasuke" I said pointing to him.

"Hey man" said Neji.

"Hey Neji and Naruto" said Sasuke.

"So, how's Hinata treating you" I asked.

"Everything's great. Oh and Neji please don't get mad when I say this but…Hinata's pregnant" Sasuke said smirking.

"WHAT!? HOW CAN I NOT GET MAD AT YOU FOR GETTING MY COUSIN PREGNANT?" yelled Neji.

"Chill man, she wanted kids" said Sasuke.

"Oh" said Neji.

"So, anyways how's Sakura" asked Sasuke.

"Man she's great." I said. Then my cell phone rang.

"Hello" I asked.

"WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU!? I'VE BEEN LOOKING EVERYWHERE AND I CAN'T FIND YOU. ARE YOU CHEATING ON ME? YOU ARE CHEATING ON ME AREN'T YOU!? I KNEW IT, I KNEW" yelled the voice. Sakura was so loud that even Neji and Sasuke heard her.

"I'm with Sasuke and Neji" I said.

"ARE YA'LL AT A STRIP CLUB!? YA'LL ARE AREN'T YALL IM TELLING HINATA AND TENTEN." She yelled again.

"No we aren't at a strip club" I said calmly.

"You aren't" she softly.

"No I'm not".

"Oh im sorry" she said.

"It's okay. You care about me and you were just worried" I said.

"Yeah I guess I was" she said. Then we hung up.

"Dude, dump her and run away" said Neji. "She's gonna blow up again".

"I can't she sexy, and nice, and the sex is fucking awesome" I said.

"I'm saying this cause' I care. YOUR RUINING YOUR LIFE STAYING WITH THAT DEMON SEED OF A BITCH" yelled Sasuke.

"Man, Sasuke. I don't be talking about Hinata like that now do I?" I said.

"Look all im saying is to leave her before it's too late." said Sasuke.

"Your acting like she's gonna kill me" I said. Then my phone rang again.

"THIS LADY NAMED INO JUST CALLED. WHO SHE?! IS SHE THE OTHER WOMAN?" yelled Sakura through the phone.

"What did Ino want?" I asked.

"SHE'S OVER HERE SAYING THAT NEEDS YOU AT HER HOUSE IMMEDIATELY AND TO HELP HER CLEAN UP THIS DAMN MESS THAT SOME FUCKING DUDE MADE" yelled Sakura.

"Oh, Chouji, tried to make a chocolate volcano again" I said laughing.

"Who's Chouji?" she asked.

"Her husband" I said. Then we hung up.

I looked to see that Neji and Sasuke were glaring at me,

"Okay, I'll dump her" I said.

I went home about 2 hours later and walked through the door. All the lights were turned off. Then the lamp turned on and she was sitting there in the chair.

"Where have you been?" she asked.

"Out with my friends" I said.

"With some hookers too?" she asked.

"No, just Neji and Sasuke" I said.

She then started yelling saying that she needed me and that she was worried.

"OKAY SAKURA THIS HAS GOT TO STOP" I yelled.

"What has to stop" she asked.

"Us, we're through" I said. "Now go pack your things and leave".

She started to hit me then went upstairs and came back down with a suit case.

"You're throwing away the best thing you have in your life' she said.

"No, I'm just throwing away the bitch that's ruining my life" I said. Then she turned around and was bout to say something until I slammed the door in her face.

00000000

The next morning I woke up. I went downstairs to go get the mail. I had received taxes, missions and what's this.

I opened the big envelope and was pissed off. That bitch is suing me just for saying imam marry her! What I never said that.

Oh great this is what I get for going with a psychotic bitch.


End file.
